Feel the beat
by bmrdbgt
Summary: Pan & Ryanna's dream is to become professional dancers. However, at the audition, the judge says that they need male partners. They end up choosing two people who can't help but feel the ground move when watching the two heat things with their dancing
1. Auditions and disappointment

****

Feel the beat!

Ryanna-18, Pan- 18, Trunks-19, Kankton-18, Bra-18, Goten-18, Uub-19, Marron-18.

Chapter 1: Auditions and disappointment

Story of the Year blared from the boom box. Two figures danced on a glassy surface as two others watched with delight. The brown haired female did a flip and pirouetted around her companion who danced with her tight hips and legs. Bra and Marron were completely amazed by their talent. They had never seen two better girls who could dance like that. One last pirouette and Ryanna, the brown haired female, jumped up and landed in a split. Pan flipped over her friend, kicking her leg up and going down in a split to end their routine. 

Bra and Marron clapped and whistled. Ryanna and Pan smiled and bowed for their small audience. "Thank you, thank you, we're here until Thursday!" Pan joked. Ryanna rolled her eyes and grabbed her towel wiping the beads of sweat from her forehead. "You two will definitely get the job! Charlie Webb won't be able to resist your guys' talent." "Well we're hoping for that. We need this job for our big break." Ryanna gulped down some water and added in. "Relax Pan, like Bra said they wouldn't be able to resist us. He needs new dancers. Well he's got them." Bra smirked and began spinning. 

Marron and Pan laughed. "What in the world are you doing?" "I'm dancing!" Ryanna shook her head. "You're a nut Bra." "Yeah, leave the dancing to us." "Ooh that reminds me, are you still coming?" Ryanna and Pan nodded. "We wouldn't miss your guys' concert for anything." Ryanna's watch beeped. "Uh-oh, we better go. The auditions start at one and it's noon already." "Oh shit yeah! We'll see you guys later!" Ryanna and Pan grabbed their bags and headed out the door. Both of them had dreamed of becoming professional dancers and performers. Now Charlie Webb, head of all the clubs in West City, was looking for a new pair talent stars to perform at the clubs. 

When Pan and Ryanna heard about it they became excited and decided to make up some routines together. When they made it to the rehearsal hall the place was already packed with dancers and singers. All of them were duets. Webb had specifically asked for PAIRED performers, so it was no surprise. "Names?" The receptionist asked. "Ryanna Coutsa'n and Pan Son." Ryanna answered. "What talent are you performing?" "We're dancers." Pan answered this time. The receptionist nodded. "Okay and finally your ages." "We're both eighteen sir." With a final nod the receptionist gave both Ryanna and Pan number tags. Ryanna's was 16 and Pan's was 17. 

"Dress in the locker room. It's down the hall and to your left. If you have tap shoes don't put them on until you are suppose to." Both of the girls nodded and headed for the locker room. Ryanna put change into the locker and opened it {you know those lockers they have at the amusement parks where you can put your stuff in}. She placed her gym bag in before taking out her dance outfit. That consisted of her black sports bra, jazz pants, and jazz tennies. Pan's outfit was similar except her sports bra was blue and her jazz pants had blue stripes coming down the legs.

"Well girly, this is it. If all goes well, our lives will change." "Yeah for the better. I can't wait to start earning Money and getting a place of my own." Ryanna nodded. She already had a small apartment of her own but it wasn't enough. So she and Pan had agreed that if this went well that they will try and find a better and decent apartment for them to share. They walked back out to the practice area and started to stretch. About an hour and four thousand door openings passed and Ryanna and Pan were doing split stretches when the hall doors opened once again. "Dancers #16 and # 17, um Ryanna and Pan, you two are up." 

Pan took a deep breath and helped her partner up from the floor. Ryanna wiped her hands and grabbed their CD. When they stepped into the room they tried not to gawk at how big it was. Ryanna shook her head and gave the D.J their music along with the number listed. Pan looked at the judges and noticed that Webb hadn't shown up yet. This made her frown. "Well girls, um, let's see what you can do." The head judge, told them. Ryanna nodded her head and looked to the ground. Pan mimicked and they waited for their cue. 

Baby, I'm so into you You've got that something, what can I do 

Baby, you spin me around, oh the earth is moving, but I can't feel the ground.

Every time you look at me my heart is jumping, it's easy to see 

Loving you means so much more. More than anything I ever felt before 

Ryanna and Pan started with a kick. Both of their moves were in sync and smooth. A few flips and jumps added here and there really got the judges attention. Not to mention the seductive smirks on their faces the whole time they were dancing.

Chorus: You drive me crazy I just can't sleep I'm so excited, I'm in too deep 

Crazy, but it feels alright Baby thinking of you keeps me up all night 

Tell me, you're so into me that I'm the only one you will see 

Tell me I'm not in the blue, oh That I'm not wasting my feelings on you

Loving you means so much more. More than anything I ever felt before 

Chorus

Ryanna couldn't help but smile at the amazed looks of the judges. She did however hid a frown when she looked at the head judge. He looked at them as if they were a boring show on television.

Crazy, I just can't sleep I'm so excited, I'm in too deep Crazy, but it feels alright Every 

Day and every night 

Chorus 

With a head bounce and a hip pop they ended the dance with a bang. most of the judges gave a big applause but the head judge just politely clapped. Ryanna and Pan smiled and bowed awaiting the compliments. The judges whispered to each other and argued a bit. Ryanna could only make out a few words, but at least they were good ones. The head judge cleared his throat and folded his hands. "Girls you are with out a doubt some of the best dancers to have walked through that door." Ryanna smirked and looked at Pan who gave her a smile. "Thank you sir." "However, you are just not what we're looking for." 

Ryanna gawked. "But... I thought... you just said..." "We are looking for paired dancers. As in Male and Female dancers. " Ryanna tried to hide the growl in her throat. "Look, I hate passing up talent such as yours so I'll give you a chance to redeem it. If you can find a couple of male dancers who are willing to dance with you and pull off a routine I will reconsider. You have two weeks ladies." Pan and Ryanna couldn't believe their ears. As soon as they got to their lockers Ryanna punched her hand into her locker. "DAMN IT! THIS IS BULL SHIT!" "I KNOW! WHERE IN THE HELL ARE WE SUPPOSE TO FIND MALE DANCERS AS GOOD AS US?" 

That comment made Ryanna think. Two weeks, it wasn't that long but it was long enough. "Pan I have an idea, it's gonna take a lot of work and we'll have to find partners." "What is it?" "Well you know those old routines we did with my brother for talent shows? Maybe we can improve them and modernize them to our advantage." Pan squealed. "Ryanna you're a genius! But where are we gonna find male partners?" Ryanna pointed her thumb to her chest. "Leave that to me." 

__

Ooh what's she up to? Welp here is the other contest winner. I hope you like this one as well! R&R!


	2. Ride wit me

****

Feel the beat!

Ryanna-18, Pan- 18, Trunks-19, Kankton-18, Bra-18, Goten-18, Uub-19, Marron-18.

Chapter 2: Ride wit me

Ryanna sat on her knees with her hands in a pleading gesture giving Kankton, her twin brother, a puppy-dogface. "PLEASE KANKTON!" "Ryanna, one, we're not in elementary school anymore so quit it with the pouting face. Two, why should I help you with this so-called audition?" Ryanna hid a growl in the back of her throat and stood up. Her brother was older than she was by five minutes and a big pain in the ass at times. "We need male partners to get the job. You know how long I wanted this!" "Yeah but, hey wait a minute who's we?" Ryanna gave Kankton a smirk. "Pan and I are we."

Kankton dropped the plate he was holding which shattered on the floor. Ryanna gave an inward chuckle. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?!" "I thought you had gotten over your little crush on Pan-Chan." Kankton blushed and started picking up the broken glass from his kitchen floor. "Okay fine, um how about this. I'll help but on a few conditions." Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. "What conditions are we talking about?" "Well for starters no kinky ballet or tap music." Ryanna laughed then nodded. "Okay, what else?" 

Kankton threw the trash in the garbage can then sat down on at his kitchen table. "Okay now except for ONE DANCE!" He held up one finger in Ryanna's face. "Pan gets to be MY partner." Ryanna's smirk grew. "Okay but then I have something to consider. You said you'd help me find a partner. He has to be able to keep up with me." Kankton nodded and shook hands with Ryanna. "We have an agreement." "Okay... oh and one more thing. We only have two weeks so don't take forever in finding a partner for me."

Kankton nodded, standing up he gave his sister a sibling hug and ruffled her hair. "Whatever you say little sister." Kankton grinned as Ryanna scowled and re-fixed her hair. "I'm not all that little." Kankton's grin grew wider as he stood up tall and placed a hand on Ryanna's head. He was a good head taller than she was. Ryanna scowled and socked him in the stomach. "OW!" He kneeled over. "What was that for?" "For being my sarcastic brother." With that said she left her wheezing brother on the floor.

About an hour later Kankton called up his friends for a meeting. Of course only three of them showed up. His usual gang was, Goten Son, Pan's uncle, Ubbu {?}, Marron's Boyfriend, and Trunks Briefs, Bra's older brother. He had asked them to meet at a local bar near his house. When he entered the bar he saw his friends at a pool table at the far end of the bar. "So what's up dude? What's the emergency?" Goten asked as Kankton joined them. "Woman trouble, you won't believe who came to see me today." 

Trunks sunk in his # 3 ball. "Who came to see you today?" "Someone I haven't spoken to in a month." Goten looked at Kankton half shocked and half aroused. "You mean Ryanna?" Trunks and Ubbu looked confused. "Who's Ryanna?" "I'm surprised you guys don't already know her. Not only is Goten familiar with her but she's also friends with Marron and Bra." Trunks and Ubbu gawked at Kankton. "You got to be shitting me." Kankton shook his head. "Well anyway Ryanna came to me today and asked me for help. Her and Pan need dance partners for their routines to get a job."

Ubbu nodded and almost laughed. "Yeah I heard about that. Chubby Charlie is looking for performers." The gang laughed. Kankton shook his head then got serious again. "Well anyway I said I'd help her on a few conditions." Goten chuckled as he sunk one of his balls. {NOT THAT KIND OF BALL YOU HENTAIS!} "Let me guess, you want Pan as a partner, and no ballet/tap music routines." Kankton laughed and nodded his head. "Well what about this Ryanna chick, Who's her partner?" 

"That's why I called you guys. You see, Ryanna is a really great dancer, she's fast and well, um, I can only trust you guys with her so how about it?" Trunks sunk in the eight ball claiming him the winner. "I'll help, this Ryanna girl sounds like a real catch." Goten waggled his eyebrows. "Yeah I'll give her a try." Kankton growled and smacked Goten upside the head. Ubbu sighed, "I'm not really a dancer so I'll just go and watch." Kankton nodded. "Okay well now that that's set. I play winner!" Kankton took off his jacket and grabbed a pool stick. 

~Next day~

The boys walked into the dance studio that the Briefs' owned. This is where Pan and Ryanna did all of their practicing. As soon as they got in they couldn't believe their eyes.

Nelly- Ride Wit Me

Where they at [8X]

****

_[Chorus] If you wanna go and take a ride wit me _

We three-wheelin in the fo' with the gold D's 

Oh why do I live this way? (Hey, must be the money!) 

If you wanna go and get high wit me 

Smoke a L in the back of the Benz-y 

Oh why must I feel this way? (Hey, must be the money!) 

****

Trunks, Goten, and Ubbu couldn't take their eyes off the two girls. There they were shaking their hips and sexily looking like a couple of... well...

[Verse 1] In the club on the late night, feelin right Lookin tryin to spot somethin real nice Lookin for a little shorty hot and horny so that I can take home (I can take home) She can be 18 (18) wit an attitude or 19 kinda snotty actin real rude Boo, as long as you a thicky, thicky thick girl you know that it's on (Know that it's on) I peep something comin towards me up the dance floor Sexy and real slow (hey) Sayin she was peepin and I dig the last video So when Nelly, can we go; how could I tell her no? Her measurements were 36-25-34 Yellin I like the way you brush your hair And I like those stylish clothes you wear I like the way the light hit the ice and glare And I can see you boo from way over there 

****

Kankton smirked at his sister as she shook her hips. She was one of the best dancers he knew. She had a way of making any man stare. His gaze turned to Pan and he tried his hardest not to drool. There she was, wearing a black sports bra, and tight shorts and shaking her hips as if they were a pair of maracas. 

__

[Chorus] 

[Verse 2] Face and body front and back, don't know how to act Without no vouchers or boozers she's bringin nuttin back You should feel the impact, shop on plastic when the sky's the limit and them haters can't get past that Watch me as I gas that, 4.6 Range Watch the candy paint change, every time I switch lanes It feel strange now Makin a livin off my brain, instead of 'caine now I got the title from my momma put the whip in my own name now Damn shit done changed now Runnin credit checks with no shame now I feel the fame now (come on), I can't complain now (no more) Shit I'm the mayne now, in and out my own town I'm gettin pages out of New Jersey, from Courtney B. Tellin me about a party up in NYC Can I make it? Damn right, I be on the next flight Payin cash; first class - sittin next to Vanna White 

****

Trunks tried to keep the boner that so badly wanted to be in his shorts right now down. As he watched the dirty part of his mind wondered where Ryanna had learned to shake her hips like that. Trunks shook his head. 'Those are bad thoughts Trunks. She's most likely a virgin.' But no matter how many times he told himself that every time his eyes looked at her shake those nasty thoughts returned to his brain.

__

[Chorus 2X]

[Verse 3] Check, check -- yo, I know somethin you don't know And I got somethin to tell ya You won't believe how many people, straight doubted the flow Most said that I was a failure But now the same motherfuckers askin me fo' dough And I'm yellin, "I can't help ya" "But Nelly can we get tickets to the next show?" Hell no (what's witchu?!) you for real?! [City Spud] Hey yo, now that I'm a fly guy, and I fly high Niggaz wanna know why, why I fly by But yo it's all good, Range Rover all wood Do me like you should - fuck me good, suck me good We be no stud niggaz, wishin you was niggaz Poppin like we drug dealers, sippin Crissy, bubb' mackin Honey in the club, me in the Benz Icy grip, tellin me to leave wit you and your friends So if shorty wanna... knock, we knockin to this And if shorty wanna... rock, we rockin to this And if shorty wanna... pop, we poppin the Crist' Shorty wanna see the ice, then I ice the wrist City talk, Nelly listen; Nelly talk, city listen When I fuck fly bitches; when I walk pay attention See the ice and the glist'; niggaz starin or they diss Honies lookin all they wish - come on boo, gimme kiss 

__

[Chorus 2X] Hey, must be the money! [4X] _[Chorus] _

When the song ended Ryanna and Pan turned around where they were receiving catcalls and whistles. Ryanna smirked as she caught sight of Goten and his friends. She and Goten had gone out a couple of times but all in all she couldn't handle his perverted mind. {He, he, couldn't help it.} Pan also knew much about her uncle's habits. So when she saw him and his friends standing at the door she tried to keep herself from groaning. "Please tell me that you have better candidates than this Kankton." "Sorry Ry, but unless you want a complete stranger touching your ass these are as good as we're gonna get." 

Ryanna walked over to them her hips swaying sexily as she walked. Her body was covered in sweat and it was arousing to the men. Ryanna shook her head. "Goten, Goten, Goten, what in the world are you doing here?" "I came here to help you my dear." He kissed Ryanna's hand. "I see you haven't changed at all. You're still as beautiful as I remember you." Ryanna rolled her eyes. "Okay now remind me what your friend's names are." 

__

Sorry I have to leave it here because it was getting too long. Please review!


	3. Partner in crime

****

Feel the beat!

Ryanna-18, Pan- 18, Trunks-19, Kankton-18, Bra-18, Goten-18, Uub-19, Marron-18.

Chapter 3: Partners in crime

Goten grinned and pointed his hand at the boys. "These are our good friends. This is Uubu." He pointed to Uubu. "Oh yeah i heard about you. You're the one going out with Marron." Uubu nodded and blushed slightly. Goten then patted Trunks' back. "And this here is my good friend Trunks Briefs. We've known each other since we were kids." "Trunks Briefs? Any relation to Bra Briefs?" "Yeah she's my sister." "Okay well now, I'm Ryanna, and most of you already know Pan." She motions towards her partner. 

"Now, here's the deal, boys. There will be a total of five dances." Ryanna held out her hand showing her palm. "Pan already has her partner." Pan gave Ryanna a shocked look. "I do." "Yes, your partner is Kankton. He already knows the moves to all our old dances and he matches perfectly to your moves." Ryanna turned back to the boys. "Now I on the other hand need a partner and that is why I asked Kankton to bring you guys here. We will do three tests" Ryanna held out three fingers. "One to see your moves, another for your partner skills, and the last to see if you can do the moves. Simple enough for you guys?"

The guys nodded. Ryanna smirked. "In that case, Pan start some music. Let's see what these boys can do." Ryanna walked over to the tape recorder. "Ooh and just so you know we will be taping your performances so we can judge them better." The boys gawked for a second but then loosened up. Goten stepped up first. "Okay I guess I will go first." Ryanna smirked at him then motioned him to go ahead. Pan turned on the radio and N'sync's "Digital Get Down." Goten groaned. "Hell no babe! I ain't dancing to this shit!" {Sorry N'sync fans!} 

Ryanna glared. "One, Goten, Don't call me babe. Two this is neither ballet nor Tap crap so it's legal to the deal. You don't want it you don't dance." Goten rolled his eyes. "Okay okay fine. At least it's a decent song." Goten smirked and it was Ryanna's turn to roll her eyes. Goten started moving his legs in a break dance movement. Trunks and Uubu chuckled at the goofy grin Goten had on when he started shaking his hips and making sexual gestures towards Ryanna. Pan giggled slightly at her uncle's funny behavior. Ryanna just turned off the music. "Okay Goten that's enough."

Goten just grinned and winked at her. "Well, who's next?" Trunks pushed Uubu up. "Ah my second volunteer." "Uh actually Ryanna I just came to watch." Ryanna chuckled. "It's okay Uubu, I won't bite." "Often," Goten Mumbled causing Kankton and Trunks to laugh. Ryanna smacked him upside the head. "Don't worry about him Ryanna. He can dance it's just he doesn't want Marron..." "Way ahead of yah there. Don't worry Uubu, Bra, and Marron are aware of the situation." Trunks, Goten and Uubu gawked at her. 

"Kankton called Marron and Bra and informed them that you were trying out." "WHAT!!!" All three gawked more. Ryanna smirked. "They will be in charge of the tapes and judging them. You see we couldn't very well choose ourselves so we made the public, people we trust do the dirty work for us." Uubu fainted and Trunks sweat dropped. "Holy crap you gotta be shitting me!" Ryanna shook her head and smirked. Uubu recollected himself and got up. Ryanna cocked her head to the side then looked to Pan who gave a similar motion. "Welp the party has came and gone."

Uubu gulped nervously as Pan restarted the music. He was a bit shier than Goten but still had all the right moves. Ryanna and Pan watched amazed as he flipped over on his back and turned his legs in the air, picking himself up and spinning without getting dizzy. "Nice, you got skill. Now only if you weren't so shy." Pan smirked as she saw a blush creep on Uubu's face. Ryanna turned to Trunks. "Well Mr. Briefs, ready to show us what you're made of?" Trunks smirked. "As always!" Ryanna nodded at Pan to start the music. Once he got the beat Trunks started tearing up the floor. Ryanna and Pan ogled at how well he took control of his moves. 

Trunks shook his hips, waved his arms, anything just to impress the little ladies. As a final move Trunks did a back flip and bowed. "SHOW OFF!" Goten yelled and smirked. Trunks smirked back and said in an Elvis impression, "thank you, thank you very much!" The kids had a good laugh. Ryanna was the first one to recuperate. "Okay, okay Mr. show off, it's time to get serious. We've all proven you can dance as a single dancer but now it's time to see how you can handle the hotness of team dance." Ryanna cleared her throat. "Pan, Kankton would you be so kind as to give a demonstration." "Why we'd be honor to!" Pan turned on Britney and Madonna's "Me against the Music" and went to the center of the floor.

This was one of their more recent dances. They did it last summer at a talent show at their high school. They won first place. As the music played Kankton and Pan boogied until the ceiling fell. It was amazing at how in sync they were. Trunks looked from the two dancers to Ryanna. He imagined himself and her doing the same thing. It was a perfect picture in his mind... well except the outfit she was wearing in his mind was a bit more skimpy {he, he}. When the music stopped so did Kankton and Pan in a passionate embrace. Pan had her body dipped back by Kankton with his hand on her hip.

All the kids clapped and cheered for the duo. Ryanna smirked and turned to the three boys. "Okay, it's your turn." Uubu backed away. "Uh no thanks, I'll pass." Ryanna shrugged and turned to Goten. "Goten as much as it hurts you I want you to dance with Pan." Goten Anime fell. "WHY!" "Well Trunks seems to be the more experienced dancer. I want to test him first and then we'll switch partners." She turned to Trunks. "Is that alright with you?" Trunks smirked and nodded. "Sure." 

"Alrighty then, let's dance." Ryanna nodded to Kankton and Pan and Ryanna grabbed their partners.

__

Me against the music

All my people in the crowd  
Grab a partner take it down! 

  
It's me against the music  
Uh , uh  
It's just me  
And me  
Yeah  
C'mon   
huh  
Hey Britney?  
Are you ready?   
Uh ,uh, are you?   
uh   
  
And no one cares  
It's whipping' my hair, it's pulling' my waist  
To hell with stares  
The sweat is dripping' all over my face  
And no one's there  
I'm the only one dancing' up in this place

Tonight I'm here  
Feel the beat of the drum, gotta get with that bass  
  
I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone  
If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin' to hit it, chic-a-taa  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey   
  
CHORUS   
All my people on the floor  
Let me see you dance  
Let me see ya  
All my people wanting' more  
Let me see you dance  
I wanna see ya  
All my people round and round  
Let me see you dance  
Let me see ya  
All my people in the crowd  
Let me see you dance  
I wanna see ya  
  
So how would you like a friendly competition  
Let's take on the song (B: let's take on the song, let's take on the song)  
It's you and me baby, we're the music  
Time to party all night long (B: all night long, all night long)   
  
Oh uh dear, let's go   
  
We're almost there  
I'm feelin' it bad and I can't explain  
My soul is bare  
My hips are moving' at a rapid pace  
Baby feel it burn  
From the tip of my toes, running' through my veins  
And now's your turn  
Let me see what you got, don't hesitate  
  
I'm up against the speaker, tryin' to take on the music  
It's like a competition, me against the beat  
I wanna get in the zone, I wanna get in the zone

If you really wanna battle, saddle up and get your rhythm  
Tryin' to hit it, chic-a-taa  
In a minute I'm a take a you on, I'm a take a you on  
Hey, hey, hey   


Ryanna and Trunks moved together like magic. Even Kankton had to gawk at how well Trunks kept up with his sister. Goten looked over at Trunks and Ryanna and suddenly froze. Pan joined in his gaze as the two others ripped up the floor completely.

**__**

  
All my people on the floor  
Let me see you dance

Let me see ya  
All my people wanting' more  
Let me see you dance  
I wanna see ya  
All my people round and round  
Let me see you dance  
Let me see ya  
All my people in the crowd  
Let me see you dance  
I wanna see ya  
  
Get on the floor, baby lose control (yeah)  
Just work your body and let it go (let it go)  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
Hey Britney  
We can dance all night long  
  
Hey Britney, you say you wanna lose control  
Come over here I got somethin to show ya  
Sexy lady, I'd rather see you bare your soul  
If you think you're so hot, better show me what you got  
  
All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance  
C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it, take it down   
  
Get on the floor, baby lose control  
Just work your body and let it go  
If you wanna party, just grab somebody  
Hey Britney  
We can dance all night long   
  
All my people on the floor  
Let me see you dance  
Let me see ya  
All my people wanting' more  
Let me see you dance  
I wanna see ya

All my people round and round  
Let me see you dance  
Let me see ya

All my people in the crowd  
Let me see you dance  
I wanna see ya  
  
All my people in the crowd, let me see you dance   
C'mon Britney take it down, make the music dance   
All my people round and round, party all night long  
C'mon Britney lose control, watch you take it, take it down 

When the music ended all the people in the gym clapped. "Wow that was awesome! You got the job Trunks!" Pan suddenly said. Everyone looked at her including Ryanna. "Uh Pan, I thought we," "Ryanna no one has been able to handle your moves since we started a team. I'm sorry but he's hired if he can keep up." Ryanna shrugged. "Okay I guess she's right. you're hired Trunks." Trunks put his hand behind his head. "Awesome." He smiled sheepishly. Ryanna suddenly frowned. "Just warning you though. This is a team effort. Keep your cockiness out the door." Trunks saluted and wiggled his eyebrows. "Yes ma'am!" 

**__**

Ooh Trunks is now Ryanna's Partner! What could be the outcome of this? Will Trunks be able to learn the steps in time? Stay tuned!


	4. Hissing cues and Forbidden fruit

**Feel the beat!**

Ryanna-18, Pan- 18, Trunks-19, Kankton-18, Bra-18, Goten-18, Uub-19, Marron-18.

**Chapter 4: Hissing Cues and Forbidden fruit**

**Goten sunk his shot and stood up straight. "It's not the fact I'm mad that you're dancing with my girl. It's the face I didn't even have a chance to be with her. I mean I can keep up."**

**Kankton laughed as well as Uub. "Face it Goten, no one can keep up with my sister. She can't even hold a decent relationship because most men feel she's too pig headed and too set in her ways." Goten took his next shot but missed. Trunks aligned up putting chalk on his cue.**

"**It's a pity, too. Your sister is cute, not to mention built. It must be all those years of dancing."**

"**Yeah well Goten's niece ain't exactly ugly. A few more years of dancing she'll give Ryanna a run for her money." Kankton ran a hand through his tan hair watching as Trunks aligned his shot. Trunks sank his shot knocking two balls in winning the game.**

"**Damn Trunks you win all the time." Trunks licked his finger and put it on his cue making a hissing sound.**

"**You bet amateur. Now come on Kankton we better get to the gym before the girls hang us."**

**The gym was already filled with sweat and hard work by the time the boys got there. The girls had gone through more than half the songs reviewing which dances they should use to practice with. Pan chewed on her pencil and tapped her foot to the beat. "What about the one we just did last year."**

**Ryanna nodded trying to remember the moves. She swayed her hips and pulled her arms up and snapped them up and spun. "It's workable. We will have to rearrange the boys part but it's doable. Pan wrote it down and watched as Ryanna felt and improvised through the music. Soon she was up on her feet doing them with her.**

There's a game you wanna play  
There's a risk you would like to take  
But words can't change what you feel inside

**Trunks walked in the room first only to start eyeing the ass in front of him. The curves of both girls made the smell of sweat taste sweet like the juice of a fruit. Kankton wasn't far behind him in his thoughts. Pan's black hair stuck to her neck and the sight of her back caressed in perspiration made his loins tighten.**

There'll be no going back from here  
I'm scared it'll lead to tears  
Patience, boy, and I will decide  
If your kiss is sweet enough  
If I wanna feel your touch  
You should know I can read your mind  
If the deal is worth the pain  
If you just won't die of shame  
I am tempted to try

"**Already hard at it ladies?" Ryanna stopped and faced Trunks. A smirk tightened around his lips. The sight made Ryanna scowl and shake her head.**

"**Already late? You guys should have been here an hour ago" Pan stopped as well and looked between the two. There was an invisible line of heat and attraction that neither seem to notice was building. Kankton cleared his throat and walked over to Pan pulling her aside. **

"**Let's give them a minute." Pan looked confused but was pulled along anyway. Ryanna looked over at them then back at Trunks who just continued to smirk at her.**

"**You know, that outfit is very becoming. I'm sure the judges will give you the job right off the bat if you show a little more skin." Ryanna snorted and turned her back going back to dancing. She twisted her hips and curved her ankles quickly and slid them apart then back together. **

If you taste this fruit forbidden to eat  
You can drink this wine from a love so deep  
I dance for you  
Let you come within   
If you swear to me that it ain't no sin

**Trunks walked around her and jumped up and bobbed his head spreading out his legs and rocking side to side. Ryanna saw this and knew he was challenging her. Her scowl grew and she bent her legs and slid side to side twisting her hips and moving her feet quickly. **

There's a world you wanna know  
There's a place you wanna go   
Take your time and love will delight  
There're wonders everywhere  
Their mysteries to share  
Be gentle, boy, and it will be alright

**Trunks quickly grabbed Ryanna's hand and twisted her towards him and puleld her close. He grinded his hips against hers and pulled away crypt walking (not sure is it's crip or crypt) and bending low before meeting eye level with her.**

If you taste this fruit forbidden to eat  
You can drink this wine from a love so deep  
I dance for you  
Let you come within   
If you swear to me that it ain't no sin  
If you taste this fruit forbidden to eat  
You can drink this wine from a love so deep  
I dance for you  
Let you come within  
If you swear to me that it ain't no sin

**Ryanna matched his moves and came up with a few of her own keeping the pace and the gap between them. Trunks pulled her back to him only with her her back towards his front. He grabbed her hips as she shook them and matched it by moving a little lower and sliding his hands over her sides and ass. Immediately Ryanna stopped and looked at him glaring. Clapping interrupted what she was gonna say and she turned to see Kankton and Pan.**

"**Looks like you two are really gonna work well together." Ryanna sighed and crossed her arms glaring at Trunks once again. Trunks matched it with an almost lustful look. She growled and muttered to him. **

" **I still won."**

_**Ooh is it getting hot in here or what? Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I've been hopping stories because of all the different ideas I've been getting! So hope that was okay for this chapter. If you have any Songs I could use for this fic let me know. That was my biggest problem. Remember it must be either a romantic song or something you can dance to. Until my next update this is BMR signing off. R&R**_


	5. Voulez vous

**Feel the beat!**

Ryanna-18, Pan- 18, Trunks-19, Kankton-18, Bra-18, Goten-18, Uub-19, Marron-18.

**Bra: Mya Marron: Christina Tanya: Lil Kim/Missy Elliot Sarah: Pink**

**Chapter 5: Voulez vous**

**Things would become piping hot around the dancing club that night. Every month Ryanna and Pan hosted a clubbing night there to do music and entertainment. It was great practice for them and also a lot of fun. Tonight, however, wasn't about them. Bra and Marron along with two friends from America had been practicing long and hard to show of a routine. One friend was Tanya, a black female who dreamt of becoming a rap/R&B artist. Although the girls didn't know much about American music they found Tanya's lyrics and outlandish moves impressive and entertaining. The other girl, Sarah was a long term friend who recently moved from Japan to America and then back to Japan. Sarah was the one who first thought of the performing idea. **

"**Tonight is gonna be hopping girls. Are you sure it's alright we do this Ryanna? I mean you girls really need to practice with Trunks and Kankton." Sarah asked tying up the banner outside the dance studio. Ryanna just smiled.**

"**You really think I would miss out on this? HA! Besides Trunks had work at Capsule Corp." Tanya turned up the music and began dancing around the room. **

"**Ladies we gotta heat things up tonight and make this a night to remember. My Mama B made us our costumes so we'll be looking HOT!" She makes a hissing sound slapping her ass. The girls laugh and Bra brought out some Champagne to celebrate with. All the girls raised their glasses and yelled out. " Party time!" they clanked their glasses and downed the drinks.**

**There was little room to speak of that night the music blared out and everyone was either on the dance floor or making out by the tables. Ryanna took the stage and yelled out. "Yo wassup, everybody? He , he I've always wanted to say that." the crows laughed as they stopped dancing. "Thanks you're a great crowd and as a special treat four of the hottest ladies you will ever meet are gonna perform a little sing and dance now give it up for Bra, Marron, Tanya, and Sarah, performing "Lady Marmalade!"**

**Tanya: Lil Kim/Missy Elliot **Where's all mah soul sistas  
Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas

**Bra: Mya**:  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista  
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista

All the single men in the club ended up ganging up over to the stage as the four beautiful ladies walked out in their tight black and red corset and short skirts.

**Bra: Mya**  
He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh

Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here)  
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Trunks ran over to the club almost out of breath and heard the ruckus and walked in and his eyes popped out of its sockets as he saw his sister and he three friends, " What the fuck has Ryanna got you doing Bra." He walked around and spotted Ryanna near the stage with Pan and Kankton. He tapped her on the shoulder and yelled over the music. "What in the world did you do to my poor innocent sister?"

**Tanya: Lil Kim/Missy Elliot **  
What What, What what

**Bra: Mya**  
Ooh oh  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

Ryanna had to laugh at that. Bra was as innocent as Goten was on viagra." You do know this was part of her idea, but hey what are you doing here? I thought you worked tonight." Trunks motioned to his suit and loosened his collar and tie.

"I got out early and thought I'd come over."

**Tanya: Lil Kim/Missy Elliot **Yea, yea, yea, yea

**Sarah: Pink**  
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up  
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine  
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens  
yeah

Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)  
Mocha Choca late ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
(ce soir, what what what)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi

"Well since you're here drop the jacket and tie and let's dance. She tugged off trunk's jacket and pulled him onto the dance floor. Trunks completely forgota lla bout his sister once he saw Ryanna wlaking forward shaking her hips sensually. The same hips he had continuously grinded against while they danced in al their curvaceous glory. His eyes traveled up and down and he founds himself licking his lips as he touched her and danced.

**Tanya: Lil Kim/Missy Elliot **  
Yea yea uh  
He come through with the money and the garter bags  
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh  
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry  
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari

Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes  
Four bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge  
Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas  
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass  
Bottle case the meaning of expensive taste

If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya  
Mocha Chocalate-a what?  
Real Lady Marmalade  
One more time C'mon now

Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...

**Marron: Christina **:  
Hey Hey Hey!  
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth  
color of cafe au lait alright  
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,  
More-more-more

**Sarah: Pink**  
Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5

**Bra: Mya**  
Sleepin' the grey flannel life

**Marron: Christina **  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,  
More-more-more

Chorus:  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)  
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here (ooh)  
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)  
Creole lady Marmalade

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
(ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
(all my sistas yea)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir  
(ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi  
(C'Mon! uh)

Missy**Tanya: Lil Kim/Missy Elliot **:

**Marron… ( **oh Leaeaa Oh)  
**Sarah…**(Lady Marmalade)  
**Bra…. (**hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)  
**Tanya...(**Oh Oh oooo)  
Rot wailer baby...(baby)  
Moulin Rouge... (0h)  
Misdemeanor here...

Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...

**You had to hold your ears the crowd was so loud. Men whistled and cat called at the four beautilicious ladies as they took their bows and headed off the stage as the DJ took over. Bra glanced out on the dance floor and her eyes widened at the sight of her brother and Ryanna. Between the invitation and the end of their dancing some how Trunks managed to lock lips with his dance partner. **

_**Ha I'm so evil! Lol I know it took awhile but you know it was worth it. So Trunks kissed Ryanna when and why we will find out next chapter. I hope to have it up very soon but it may take a few weeks since finals are next week and I gotta study, study, study! Alright please review and I hope you enjoyed it!**_


	6. Kiss by a rose

**Feel the beat!**

Ryanna-18, Pan- 18, Trunks-19, Kankton-18, Bra-18, Goten-18, Uub-19, Marron-18.

**Chapter 6: Kiss by a rose**

**The world was spinning as Ryanna danced with Trunks. The girls performance died out of her ears and all she could concentrate on were the eyes of her dance partner. She smiled slyly as she slid her hips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know I forgot how nice it felt to just dance for fun." **

"**I know what you mean. I've only been at it for a little while but it sure does feel nice to just not have to concentrate on dancing for work for a change." Trunks resisted the urge to lick his lisp as he felt Ryanna's hips rub against him. Every time they danced he became so aroused by her movements that it was hard to control. He even wondered how he had managed to do it before. He reached around and grabbed a hand full of her ass. She merely smirked and slid a hand through his hair. Tanya's solo began to end and she found herself glued to her position her heart was racing her breath was steep and there was an uncomfortable heat rising between her legs. "You know we really have to go out sometime."**

**Ryanna cocked an eyebrow. "Is that a proposition for a date?" Ryanna smiled at the idea but then snapped back. She was getting too relaxed. Trunks was a great guy and sexy as hell but where would that get her? Probably banged up and pregnant now only losing her chance of becoming a professional dancer but also a young mother. She snapped again, after all there was such a thing called safe sex and there was no guarantee… but was it worth risking?**

"**It might be if you want it to be." trunks saw the conflict in her eyes and slowly slid his hand off her ass and around her hip again. Ryanna looked up at smirked. **

"**I hope I won't ruin your reputation 'Mr. Future President of Capsule Corp.' I mean after all I tend to be a lil' on the naughty side." A laugh escaped Trunks' throat and he whispered against her lip.**

"**I'm sure you're worth the trouble, and besides…" he slid his hand down again. "I like my girls naughty." He squeezed and Ryanna's doubt had lifted completely the last verse of the song hit and her lips were captured in Trunks' a heated passion building up like a roaring fire. Heat, pleasure, want, desire, those were only a few things felt inside the smoldering kiss. Bra glanced out on the dance floor and her eyes widened at the sight of her brother and Ryanna. Between the invitation and the end of their dancing some how Trunks managed to lock lips with his dance partner.**

"**Wow, give me a pint of whatever they had to drink tonight. I thought Ryanna didn't even look at any men. Pan chuckled and placed her hands on her hips. **

"**True, but then again, your brother isn't just any man. With the way those two dance I'm surprised they lasted this long without their lips attached to the others." Kankton rubbed the back of his neck and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle of his own. Trunks and made the first move on his girl Now he really felt pathetic. His eyes wandered over to Pan who had begun talking with Bra about the performance. He had to make his move soon.**

**Pan picked up the last bit of trash from the corner of the room and threw it in the trash. She gave a confident smile and smacked her hands together admiring the clean dance hall. "There, all done, now to put away the equipment." She went to move the speaker but stopped hearing the front door open. She looked up seeing Kankton. "Hey Kankton, if you're looking for Ryanna she left with trunks about a half an hour ago to grab everyone dinner." **

"**I didn't come to see my sister." Kankton looked at the equipment and went to the stereo turning on some random station. "I didn't get the chance to dance with you tonight. I was hoping you would honor me with one." Pan smiled as the soft R&B song came on. She stood up and bowed politely.**

"**It would be my pleasure." Kankton smiled and took her hand and spun her out onto the dance floor.**

_**ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya  
ha ah ah ah ah ah ah **_

There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea.  
You became the light on the dark side of me.  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and,  
The light that you shine can be seen.

**Pan felt light as a feather as Kankton lifted her up and down and around the room in dips and curves. The seemingly slow dance turned into a moderate hot dance. They could use this number when they go on stage. **

_**  
Baby,  
I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
...Kiss from a rose on the grey. **_

Ooh,  
The more I get of you,  
Ooh...

Stranger it feels, yeah. (L)  
And now that your rose is is in bloom. (L)  
A light hits the gloom on the grey. (L)

ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya

ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya  
Ba ya ha ya ah ah ah ah ah ba ba ya ya  
ha ah ah ah ah ah ah

**Kankton didn't like the silence between them so he lifted pan one last tim before pulling her up against him and relaxed the dance. He looked into her eyes and gently reached up caressing her cheek.**

_**  
There is so much a man can tell you,  
..there...woa...  
So much he can say.  
there's so much inside. **_

You remain,  
you...

My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby (L)  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.. yeah. (L)  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become alive and the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,  
I've...

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
been... kissed from a rose on the grey.

Ooh, the more I get of you  
...ooh...the..

Stranger it feels, yeah  
stranger it feels, ...yeah.

Now that your rose is in bloom. (L)  
A light hits the gloom on the grey, (L)

**Pan looked up at Kankton and blushed. Why was he doing this? She was just his dance partner right? She looked into Kankton's emerald eyes, the emerald eyes that were so much like his sisters but so much more passionate. "Kankton, I…" She was shushed. Kankton placed a finger to her lips sliding it down before leaning in and embracing her lips with his for the first time.**

_**  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
...I've been...I've... **_

I've been kissed by a rose (L)  
...been kissed by a rose on the grey.

I've been kissed by a rose on the grey,  
...I've been...I've...  
...And if I should fall, at all

I've been kissed by a rose (L)  
...been kissed by a rose on the grey.

There is so much a man can tell you,  
..there...woa...  
So much he can say.  
there's so much inside.

You remain  
you...

My power, my pleasure, my pain. (L)

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah (L)  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.

But did you know,  
That when it snows,  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby,  
I've...

I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey.  
been... kissed from a rose on the grey.

Ooh, the more I get of you  
...ooh...the..

Stranger it feels, yeah  
stranger it feels.

Now that your rose is in bloom, (L)  
A light hits the gloom on the grey. (L)

Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
I've...been kissed from a rose on the grey.

Ooh, the more I get of you  
...ooh...the..

Stranger it feels, yeah  
stranger it feels. ...yeah.

And now that your rose is in bloom (L)  
aah-ee-aah...  
A light hits the gloom on the grey (L)  
aah-ee-aah...

ba da ba da da da ah ya ya  
ba da da da ba ba ee ah  
Ba ya ya ba ba de ba da da da ah ya ya

Now that your rose is in bloom, (L)  
A light hits the gloom on the grey. (L)

**Ryanna watched her brotehr and best friend kiss right in the senter of the dance floor. She smiled and placed the food by the door and closed it. Trunks leant against his black convertible in question. "What's up?" **

"**I think maybe you should take me home instead."**

"**Why something wrong?"**

"**Nope, I just think the two need some alone time." she winked and hoped into his car.**

**_I seriously need to write more within the song. I hope that wasn't too sucky of a chapter. So Pan and Kankton seem to be going well and the second chance audition is right around the corner. What will happen now that both girls are in relationships? Will it change their minds about the audition or strengthen them? Find out next in teh next chapter! R&R plz!_**


	7. gunning down romance LEMON

**Feel the beat!**

Ryanna-18, Pan- 18, Trunks-19, Kankton-18, Bra-18, Goten-18, Uub-19, Marron-18.

**Chapter 7: Gunning Down Romance (WARNING LEMON!)**

**Ryanna leaned back comfortably against the seat of Trunks' car. She often felt his gaze against her but every time she turned to look he would be looking back at the road. "So tell me already!" Trunks chuckled and diverted his eyes to the sideways mirror.**

"**I don't know."**

"**Sure, you know, you're just too shy to tell me."**

"**I'm not shy."**

"**Then come on tell me." Trunks sighed and pursed his lips.**

"**Alright aright, I was fourteen." Ryanna cocked an eyebrow.**

"**So young, amazing you're worse then Goten." Trunks nudged her.**

"**Oh shut up, She was eighteen," this shocked Ryanna even more buts he listened casually trailing her finger along her chin in interest. "I was taller than her by a foot and she assumed I was older. She had her brother buy liquor and you can guess what happened from there." Ryanna chuckled.**

"**Not much into detail but yeah I can venture. You slept with each other and then when she found out you were fourteen she told you to hit the road." Trunks blushed and pulled into Capsule corp. "Thanks for letting me stay over. I live above the club but knowing Pan and Kankton the room isn't gonna be quiet enough for a peaceful nights sleep. **

"**well, don't get your hopes up here. My parents are just as bad." Ryanna laughed and got out linking arms as they walked in. **

"**WOMAN! It's eight o clock where's my dinner?!" **

"**You know very well I can't cook! I ordered take out it'll be here any minute so shut up Vegeta!" Ryanna had to take a moment to soak I t all in as she looked at the grand living room of capsule corp. her shock was short lived as she saw a flame haired man stomp into the living room grumbling.**

"**Hello father, this is Ryanna she's staying with us tonight." Vegeta grumbled more and waved his hand in a sign of hello.**

"**Whatever, just be sure she doesn't steal any of my food."**

"**Vegeta! How rude!" Bulma, a carbon copy of bra if Ryanna ever did see one. The woman must have been in her fifties but looked so young. It was amazing.**

"**Hi I'm Bulma Briefs. You must be Trunks and Bra's friend Ryanna." Ryanna nodded.**

"**Yes it's a pleasure to finally meet you Mrs. Briefs." Bulma smiled and sighed.**

"**And this lazy couch potato of a man is my husband Vegeta." Ryanna bowed.**

"**Again a pleasure." Vegeta snorted earning a whack from Bulma. The doorbell rang and Bulma excused herself to answer it. The take out came in and Ryanna and Trunks took their helpings upstairs. Ryanna situated herself in one of Trunks' long t shirts and used them as pajamas. Both partners now sat upright in Trunks' bed watching a Japanese version of the "Jerry Springer" show.**

"**Can you believe some of these people? All getting worked up over a one night stand?"**

"**Well Trunks you gotta admit it, you would be upset too if you caught your girlfriend having sex with a woman."**

"**No, I wouldn't," he chomped down some rice. "I would ask if I could join." He earned a smack for that one and he laughed at the face she made. "However that's not what I meant by overreact. I mean romance. You think just because having a one night stand it actually means something." Ryanna nodded.**

"**That's true; people rely too much on sex. It's more of an instinct." She looked at trunks and she once again saw the attractive man from their dance time. He had looked scintillating under the lights of the studio and he looked even sexier especially now without his shirt. She admired his rippled chest perfect everywhere she looked. Not a crease or line out of place. He was a mortal in god clothing. "See something you like?" Ryanna blushed and looked up.**

"**Huh? Oh I'm sorry I-mmph" Ryanna's eyes widen as she felt Trunks' smooth and full lips against hers. She moaned softly at the touch of his hand against her back pulling her onto his lap so the contact could be more intimate.**

_Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain  
And feelings of aggression are the absence of the love drug in your veins  
In your veins_

**Trunks had not been more attracted to any other woman than the woman he had right now. He found her a sturdy, fiery, animal with the beauty of Venus and the body of any model. Those many years of dance did her well. He could feel her passion in each kiss their tongue swirling together mixing their saliva and tastes. It was intoxicating.**

_Love come quickly  
Because I feel my self-esteem is caving in  
It's on the brink_

_Love come quickly  
Because I don't think I can keep this monster in  
It's in my skin_

**Ryanna felt heated and she tugged at the long shirt before finally discarding it. Trunks swallowed a hard lump in his throat as he saw the half naked woman. "Ryanna I can't take it anymore. Please, please I need you." He kissed her again his hand traveling all around groping and caressing the forbidden parts of her body. Ryanna moaned and nodded quickly.**

"**Yes Trunks. I don't care I just need you."**

_Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine  
They're morphine  
Cleverly concealing primal urges often felt but rarely seen  
Rarely seen_

_Love I beg you  
Lift me up into that privileged point of view  
The world of two_

**The few clothes that were left were discarded and scattered around Trunks' room. Trunks now had Ryanna pinned to his bed her soft nipple pinched between his teeth as he bit and sucked enjoying the taste of her salty skin. Ryanna arched her back pushing into his touch. She found herself gripping his hair holding him in place. Soon she was gasping out as his kisses trailed down to her warm sweet center between her thighs. "Trunks! Oh Trunks please you're torturing me!" trunks found such a turn on by her cries. However soon he was the one grunting and wheezing her name as he felt her moist tongue and hot moth suckling and licking his erected member.**

_Love don't leave me  
Because I console myself that Hallmark cards are true  
I really do_

_I'm gunning down romance  
It never did a thing for me  
But heartache and misery  
Ain't nothing but a tragedy_

**It was time. Trunks positioned himself between Ryanna's legs and gazed into her eyes. He knew she wasn't a virgin. Goten had taken care of that. However he was still nervous for her. A warm smile and a passionate kiss soon pushed him to the edge. He slid into her and gripped her hips. He felt her vibrating moans against his throat. God she felt so good tight and warm, already moist with want. The hour slid on by the heat and passion doing nothing but build up. The sweat on both bodies dripped off adding to their saliva and juices.**

_  
Love don't leave me_

_Take these broken wings  
I'm going to take these broken wings_

**Ryanna gasped for air as she released her orgasm and he grip on the sheets loosened. Still she could feel trunks pummeling into her ready to squirt out his seed. Trunks knew better as he pulled out and ejaculated his seed over his hand. He panted and looked at Ryanna. She smiled sexily and pulled his hand to her lips and licked it off. Trunks blushed. He had never had a woman do that before. Usually he would just wipe if off in the bathroom. Ryanna was different. She wanted his warmth close to her all night. "you were amazing." she kissed his lips briefly before snuggling into his chest.**

And learn to fly  
And learn to fly away  
And learn to fly away

I'm gunning down romance

**Kankton looked down at the sleeping Pan with a smile. He had been her first. It was a wonderful thought that she had chosen him. Pan had been his true love since they met in school. Now he knew he would love her for another five years and more to come. His cell phone vibrated and he reached for it. He smirked as he saw trunks' number and answered quietly. "Hello?"**

"**Hey Kankton, hope I'm not interrupting anything."**

"**Not really I was about to turn in. Pan is fast asleep."**

"**So Ryanna was right after all. You dog."**

"**Look who's talking Mr. Make out with my sister in the middle of a dance floor." Trunks laughed and ran a hand through his lavender locks.**

"**right, anyway I just wanted to say congrats. Oh and Ryanna says if you hurt her best friend she'll kill yah."**

"**No need to worry there, but hey the same goes for you. You hurt my sister and I'll pummel you."**

"**Not that you don't have to worry about." Trunks smiled and looked down at Ryanna. The woman was quietly lying on his chest calmly breathing. "No way do I plan to get rid of her anytime soon."**

_**Ooh I got nasty right there. Sorry if it was a little intense but I've seen worse. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter as hot as it was and be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter. Oh REVIEW PLEASE!**_


	8. Fake Wings

Ryanna-18, Pan- 18, Trunks-19, Kankton-18, Bra-18, Goten-18, Uub-19, Marron-18.

Chapter 8: Fake Wings

The dance room was filled with young students, many girl dressed in light pink shoes, tights, and leotards, and only two boys in black tights, shirts and shoes. "Clie, Clie, Grand Clie, be sure to keep your back straight and your rump tucked in. Good, you guys are improving." Pan and Ryanna overlooked their class. Pan corrected a few students who were slowly learning. Pan loved Fridays. She loved teaching the kids even more than dancing.

Ryanna looked at the time and clapped her hands. "okay that's enough for warm-ups. Let's practice our routine. Ryanna took center stage flexing out her toe and raising her arms gracefully. Pan soon joined her along with the other students. Relax your body but do not slouch, and Rond de jambe, attitude, hold it keep it straight now circle and be sure to land in a Clie." As class went on he doors of the dance room opened and Trunks and Kankton walked in. Kankton smiled watching pan dance. Her curvaceous body was hugged tightly in her leotard. He recalled the night before and sighed remembering how he touched and caressed each part of that body.

Ryanna finished a pirouette and stopped seeing Trunks through the mirror. She turned around and smiled clapping again. How would everyone like to see how to perform a pas de deux?" the girls giggled with excitement while the boys stayed silent. Trunks cocked an eyebrow as she circled her hands above her head and stretched out her arm to him. The signal she gave was the sign for "Dance with me." Trunks blushed and shook his head.

"Oh come on Trunks you have to know all sorts of dances.. Everyone take a seat by the mirror Pan and I will show you how to do a pas de deux." Ryanna walked passed her class and took Trunks by the hand. Pan then walked over to Kankton who was more than happy to lead her on. The soft ballet tune made the young girls sigh watching their teachers glide across the room.

Shine bright morning light

Now in the air the spring is coming

Sweet blowing wind

Singing down the hills and valleys

Kankton spun pan and dipped her with a soft smile. Pan returned it and sat up taking his hand and placed it on her cheek nuzzling into it while lifting herself onto her tiptoes and walking towards him spinning lightly and landing in his arms.

Keep your eyes on me

Now we're on the edge of hell

Dear my love, sweet morning light

Wait for me, you've gone much farther, too far

(Fake wings: Yuki Kajiura)

The students clapped and some more passionate students cried at the performance. "That was brilliant sensei!" The youngest and most determined student stood up and walked over. "Sensei, you should become a real ballerina. You should perform on stage in front of thousands of people and travel all over the world." Pan practically froze in place at the child's words. Her eyes softened and she thought back to when she was the girls age. She had no desire to dance, or perform, she was too busy trying to be the best boy she could be, like her father always wanted.

Kankton saw Pan's deep look and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You okay Pan?" Ryanna also saw the look and smiled at her.

"Hey your face will freeze like that if you don't relax." Pan snapped out of her gaze and looked at her before laughing.

"Sorry guess the thought of performing in front of thousands got me day dreaming."

"Sensei, do you get stage fright?" Pan laughed again.

"No I get stage excitement. That's the way everyone should be. Your heart is pounding so hard and you can wait to dance your heart out to the world expressing your feelings and emotions with every move you make." Sighs of admiration filled the room. Trunks rubbed the back of his neck and tugged at Ryanna's arm.

"Hey come on did you forget about our plans?" Ryanna looked at him.

"So impatient I swear. Okay class that is it for today. Keep practicing!"

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)

The afternoon sun began to lower around three making a humid heat around the park. Pan walked around her dance bag slung around her shoulder with her dance gear still on. Her parents, no her father, she hadn't thought about him in so long. It had been graduation from high school when she last spoke to him. That was when she overheard him planning out her whole life. She would join the soccer team of her college become a great athlete and scholar and then marry into a wealthy deserving family. The thought of it made her mad and she grunted punching a nearby tree with her gloved hand.

"I have to get that man out of my head. He's in the past I don't care about him." Tears well up in her eyes. He used to never be like that when she was younger he embraced her ambition and dancing. He let her go everywhere with Ryanna and Kankton. He used to let her have adventures with Goten, Marron, and Bra. Then she hit 16 and suddenly everything and anything she did affected his plan for her future. He became more strict, he stopped her from going out, scared away all boyfriends, and crushed almost her hopes of becoming a dancer. Her onyx eyes found the gazebo laced with roses and vines. It was her favorite place to get away, practice dancing, or just to sit and think.

Kankton walked around the park searching for Pan. She had said to meet up with him so they could go to dinner but he didn't see her in the usual spot. He heard light music coming from no where and he smiled seeing her dance. The smile soon dropped as he saw the mood of her movements. Slow and somber with no smile on her face. That wasn't like her at all. Walking up behind he took her hand as she spun. She faced him a tear dripping down her face. "Don't cry pan, I don't want you to cry." He hugged her tightly and lead her around the gazebo knowing she was most relaxed when dancing.

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

"I can't help it Kankton. He's my father why doesn't he support me?" She pushed him away only to be pulled back into his arms.

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

Kankton waved her goodbye. Deciding to let her get some rest and time to think. "I'll see you tomorrow at practice?" Pan nodded with a soft smile.

"Yeah last practice before the audition so we better try extra hard." Kankton returned the smile and walked off again. Pan's smile faded and she went back to dancing her feet tracing the dusty boards of the gazebo.

I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
I'm tired of being what you want me to be

Pan's hands flared out and she stretched looking upwards at the ceiling of the gazebo. A birds nest sat stop the high pillar and baby birds fluttered around anxiously in the nest. "Why can't you let me be free?"


	9. ALERT! sorry

Author Announcement

Hello all my fannies who have missed me!

I would like to make a few statements today! First I want to formally apologize for taking so long to update all my stories. I have been very, very busy with my recent move to job corps, Reno! They don't let new students use the computer so I've been held back otherwise I would have updated you immediately. Now on to more important business that I hope you're all excited about.

The updating on Pirates is going very well I have pretty much written out the rest of the chapters and just have to type them up correct hem and send them out to you! (this goes for Feel the Beat, Shape of the Heart and Sleeping Beauty as well) YAY! If anyone has any requests or concerns on that or any other story please let me know!

My Yaoi fic Why Can't I, I have decided to make it longer than a one shot because of several requests. In fact it was a fan who requested a certain storyline for a Veggie/Goku that inspired me (give yourself a cookie Kei ). I will have that updated and out for reviews ASAP

Next I would like to mention I have been refreshing my earlier stories such as While you were sleeping. A special not is my Mirai Trunks fics When futures collide and when love is lost return to the past. Those didn't get as good of reviews I had hoped but as I read them and looked at my reviews I realized how sucky they were so I'm updating them to your liking I hope.

Alright that about does it for right now. Again im sorry for the wait and i promise to update as soon as i can. I love you all BYE BYE!


	10. CAUTION!

This story is in danger of being deleted! If you would rather have it revised instead of permanently removed from this site please alert the author within one month!

**DELETE DATE JUNE 2ND, 2013**


End file.
